


Awkward Ride

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shotacon, Train Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Losing her clothes in the base, Asuka had to ride the train while wearing her plugsuit making the ride back home very awkward. Thankfully for her, a very cute boy is there to help her deal with it.
Relationships: Yami and Asuka
Kudos: 18





	Awkward Ride

Asuka feels like she will die of embarrassment because she's riding the train home in her plugsuit. She's mentally screaming to herself that she lost her clothes back at base, so Asuka needs to get back home in a skin-tight bodysuit. She can feel everyone staring at her curves, large plump ass, and huge breasts. Every time the train goes over the bump, Asuka's boobs and ass jiggle a little or a lot. The gazes are getting too much for Asuka so she moves to another part of the train. Which is hard because the train is full of people.

Suddenly the train hits a large bump causes Asuka to lose footing and fall forward. Asuka knows she bumps into someone. From what it looks like she's currently smoothing with her boobs, and judging the height he looks like a young boy. What is noticeable about him is the tri-coloured spiky hair and golden bangs. "Are you okay?" Asuka asked the boy who looked up at her and nodded.

Asuka tries to move back but someone pushes her back and she's pressed into the young boy. Both of them are blushing bright red. The young boy was holding onto Asuka because he thought he was going to fall back. Not wanting to be a perv, has his hands only on Asuka's back. Tho two stay like this for a long while until the train is starting to get empty. Leaving only Asuka and the boy.

Time to time Asuka had to knock some hands that were trying to feel her up away. She got help from the boy and Asuka was grateful for that. To thank him kisses the boy on the forehead. Asuka found the reaction he did very adorable. On closer inspection, he's kind of handsome and had a mature air about him. Her shota kink is starting to get worked up. "Wants your name kid?" she asked and backed away and so did he because there's enough room for them to do so.

"Yugi Muto but I call myself Yami," he said.

"Why do you call yourself that?" Asuka asked. She's taken aback by Yami's voice. It's kind of deep and smooth.

"It's because my twin brother has the same name and everyone calls me Yami so I just rolled with it," Yami explained.

"I see," Asuka nods, "I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, nice to meet you," she said and holds out her hand. Yami shakes it and notices a bulge in his pants. She felt him getting hard when they were pressed together. "That's going to be hard to explain when you get home," she said.

"I-I will deal with it once I get off the train and head to the public bathroom," Yami said blushing.

Unable to suppress her desire for some shota cock said with lust, "I can help you with that, No one's around, just you and me,"

"Huh?!" Yami said and was suddenly pulled in by Asuka who kisses him again but this time it was on the lips. She deepens the kiss and intertwines her tongue with his. As she makes out with him stats to undo his pants then slides her hand under his boxers and grips his cock. It feels big.

Yami moans into Asuka's mouth when she moves her gloved hand up and down his shaft. He can't deny the fabric of her glove feels good on his dick. Yami hugs Asuka again but this time his hands are on her ass.

Asuka can't believe she can finally live out her shotacon fantasies with Yami. Looks like this rotten day is looking up for Asuka. When she breaks the kiss a string of saliva connected their lips. She brakes it with her tongue and squats down, "Now, let's see what you got~," Asuka said and pulls down Yami's boxers, "Wow, you're huge!" she said with shock and awe. She grips his dick and sniffs it, "What a strong smell," Asuka said and takes his cock into her mouth.

Yami moans and instinctively holds Asuka's head. Grabbing Yami's hips Asuka moves her head back and forth and rolls her tongue around his shaft. Finding a spot that will get Yami to moan the loudest. She took her time because she wanted to savour Yami's delicious cock. "Asuka!" Yami moans leans forward and shoots warm cum into her mouth. Asuka happily drinks Yami's thick and creamy cum.

She slowly takes his cock out with a wet pop sound, "Did you like that?" she asked, licking her lips.

"Yeah," Yami said panting. Seeing he's getting weak in the knees guides him to a seat.

"If you liked that, then you're going to love this," Asuka said and pulls down the front zipper of her suit. Yami's cock throbs upon seeing Asuka's large, bare breasts. Holding them together, Asuka slides them over Yami's cock, "Soft, huh?" she asked while moving her boobs up and down.

"It is!" Yami moans loudly. His hips start to move on their own.

Asuka bites her lip, "I like how warm your cock is Yami," seeing the tip poke in and out of her breasts, Asuka dips her head down to suck on it. Don't want to make a mess and Asuka wants another taste of Yami's cum.

The softness and the pressure of Asuka's breasts are getting too much for Yami and cums again. Asuka is taken off guard by how much Yami is letting out the second time around. She's just able to drink every drip. She was planning on just giving Yami a blowjob and a titfuck but sees the young Yami is still hard as a rock, changes her mind.

Standing up, Asuka pulls down on the zipper more until it goes past her dripping wet pussy and up her ass. "I can't wait any longer! I want your cock inside me!" Asuka gets on top of Yami (smothering him with her boobs in the process) holds his cock still and lowers her hips slowly. "It's reaching so deep!" Asuka moans with a lusty smirk.

Yami can only hear leather churching, skin hitting skin, the train and Asuka's moans which are getting louder and louder. The scent Asuka is giving off is making Yami's head spin. His lips soon brush against Asuka's nipple and instantly latches on to it. Resulting Asuka to moan even louder and her pussy to tighten, "Yes! Suck on my nipples!" Asuka cries out. "You're going to make me cum!"

Surprisingly, Yami knew what that meant and used his right hand to rub Asuka's other nipple. This is enough to drive Asuka over the edge and she cums hard. "Wow~!" Asuka moans and her hips are twitching. With his huge cock still inside she turns around and puts her hands on her knees.

Both of them moan when Asuka starts to move her hips again. Yami can't tear his eyes off of Asuka's jiggling ass. He can see her puckered butthole. Getting an idea, Yami sticks a finger in it. Asuka's eyes widened when he did that and the urge to cum is quickly approaching. Yami keeps fingering her ass while Asuka moves her hips. They only stop when Asuka cums again. "You have done this before, haven't you?" Asuka asked and looked over her shoulder.

"Let's just say, my teachers mostly the female ones liked me," Yami smiles.

"I can see why," Asuka said and rolls her hips. Getting a moan out of Yami.

"Let's see what you're made of," Asuka said. He gets off of Yami then lays on the seat and sticks her ass up in the air. She wriggles her ass and spreads her pussy wide. Yami gets behind Asuka puts a hand on her ass and holds his cock steady. He shoves his dick back inside Asuka who moans happily. Putting his hand on her hips Yami starts thrusting.

"How do you like that?" Yami asked with a smile. His confidence is slowly growing and feeling a bit bolder. So he grabs onto her arms and pulls her up.

"I do!" Asuka moans, "I also like a man who can take charge!" its surprising Yami has enough upper strength to lift her high enough so her lovely big tits are swinging back and forth and not pressed on the seat. Yami fucks Asuka like this until she cums hard again. As Asuka overwhelmed by ecstasy Yami rolls her to her side and lays behind her.

Lifting left leg Yami thrusts his cock back inside Asuka's tight pussy. "Oh, Yami!" Asuka moans and hooks an arm around Yami. Her fingers going through Yami's spiky hair. Yami's right arm moves around Asuka's hips and rubs her clit. Asuka arches her back and her tongue flops. She was saying something but Yami didn't understand because she's talking gibberish.

After fucking in this position for half an hour until Yami shoots his load for the final time. Right on time as they are at the last stop. "I missed my stop," Asuka pants.

"Sorry," Yami pants.

"Don't be, I have a great time," Asuka said "Let's met up tomorrow and do this again,"

Yami smiles. "Sure, I can't wait,"

Sure enough, the next day Asuka encounters Yami again on the train and they have sex again. It quickly becomes a regular thing. That awkward ride turns out to be the best thing to happen to her.


End file.
